


Not What I Expected

by SeaSparkle



Series: Keitor Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keitor, Keitorweek2017, M/M, galra - Freeform, lotor and his soft spot for half galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Lotor is still hurting, but he meets another half galra aboard the castle of lions.





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my first work for Keitor week. Not sure if it's any good, but I like it.  
> Also I'm posting this at five in the morning because I'm going to be gone all day and I don't want to forget when I come back.  
> The prompt or theme or whatever is Half-galra.

Lotor was standing in one of the empty rooms of the castle of lions when it happened. He was beyond exhausted, but he couldn't seem to so much as dose. He couldn't tell if it was from the events of the past few days still fresh in his mind, or if it was that he was alone on a ship full of people who didn't trust him. Maybe both.

He supposed it wasn't all bad. He was here where Voltron was, and that ment he was safe from his father. At least for now.

They hadn't locked him up either. He was honestly a little surprised on that one. He more or less expected they'd lock him up at least for the time being. Instead they'd given him a room (which wasn't terrible. It was small, but he'd been sleeping in his ship so he was just thankful for the bed) and warned him not to try anything. They also locked him out of the important areas of the ship, like the bridge.

He couldn't sleep though. Eventually, he'd given up and just started wandering around the 'castle', trying to memorize the lay out. He found out he didn't have access to the training room or the armory, but he found a lounge and a dining area he could get into. He wasn't in the mood to eat anything, even though he probably should eat, and he didn't want to sit in the lounge and run the risk of running into someone else. So he kept looking. Eventually he came upon an empty room with very little lighting and a large view of everything as they passed by. 

This is where he decided to stay. Leaning against the wall he looked out at the stars blankly. Everything that had happened kept replaying in his head. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear when someone entered behind him.

"You're not what I expected." Someone said, catching him off guard. He really needed to stop getting lost in thought. 

Lotor turned to see the 'human' he'd saved when he shot through Haggar's sheilds, the one who dressed like those rebel galra. What was it they were called? The 'blade of marmora'? Yes, that's what they'd called them. He briefly allowed himself to wonder why they would allow him to join their ranks.

"What where you expecting?" Lotor asked, snapping his eyes back up to meet the smaller creatures. They were a deep purple. Dispite this fact, he thought they were oddly enchanting, in their own way anyway.

The small man shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I was picturing you too look more... like Zarkon."

"Sorry to be a disapointment." Lotor said, frowning just a little.

"No... that's not-" The human stopped and sighed, running his hands through his hair, "It's just... you're half-galra, right?"

He would have just avoided answering the question, but something about the way the human had asked, about the way he crossed his arms over his chest as if the protect himself, made him feel the need to answer. "Yes." He didn't elaborate. He didn't feel the need to.

The human looked away, looking unsure, "I am too. Half-galra."

Lotor raised a brow as he looked over the small man. He sure didn't look any different from the other humans on the ship. Other then the armor he wore, there was nothing galra about him. That Lotor could see anyway. 

"You don't look it." He found himself saying. 

The human shrugged, moving to stand next to him and look out at space. "I don't know why I don't look galra. I didn't even have any idea that I wasn't fully human until we came out here." the human told him.

"I suppose you got lucky on that part." Lotor found himself saying. It was silent for a moment before he added, "How galra are you?"

The human was silent. He face got a little sad before he composed himself a hid his saddness with a blank look.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Lotor found himself asking. Not judgement or mockery in his voice, just curiousity.

"Look. Just forget I said anything." The human grumbled before turning on his heel and fleeing the room.

Lotor watched him go. If it had been before he would have immidiately taken the boy under his wing. He would have accepted him into his group and gave him a place among people like him. People who didn't truely belong one place or another. But he couldn't do that now. Not only would voltron and the rebels deem it some sort of 'evil' he was plotting, he wasn't sure if he was ready. The betrayal of his generals, most particularily of Acxa, was a wound that was still fresh. It stung and bled and no matter how much of a soft spot he had for those like himself, he couldn't trust this... human. For better or worse he couldn't bring himself to open up to him just yet.

No matter how much the soft spot inside him was aching to.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that.
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
